


Steve Rogers Is Asexual (but doesn't know it)

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bucky accepts him, #Natasha guessed it tho, #Tony's Bi, #all the fluff, #asexual Steve Rogers, #basically fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the story of the time Steve figured out that he was Asexual, Tony is Bi, and Bucky really doesn't care about either of those things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Is Asexual (but doesn't know it)

Steve had figured out that something was wrong with him way back in the twenty's, when Bucky was working at the docks, slaving himself away so he could afford some food to fill Steve's tiny stomach. Of course, Steve had told him, countless times through many arguments, that he was just fine using the paper route, but Bucky would hear none of it, like always. 

"I can work for myself, I'm not stupid, Buck," he had said, quite frustrated, waving around a spare pencil he had been using to sketch Bucky's birthday present. Which was another thing he often brought up-

"You shouldn't have to work on your birthday, Bucky, it ain't right. I can work," he argued, but Bucky, being the annoying shit that he was, had simply laughed and shook his head. 

"Thing is, Stevie, you don't have too," and honestly, how could Steve get mad at Bucky's soft, protective voice? Steve had closed his mouth then, but later that night they were bickering again.

It was after three years of that that Bucky finally caved. "The paper route, for six blocks. That's it, Stevie. I ain't pulling you out another alley, Rogers." 

Then Steve, half excited to finally be doing something, half terrified out of his boxers, had started the route, a few streets around Brooklyn, mainly by his house. 

When he got home, roughly an hour later, he immediately noticed Bucky was missing. Steve couldn't remember how long he had searched the tiny house, going as far as circling the block, calling his name into the chilly air, but he could remember how much he had fucking panicked, possibilities of a dead Bucky laying bloody on a slab of pavement running through his head for at least the next twenty minutes. 

So Steve supposed he should have been surprised when Bucky, completely wasted and smelling of cheap flower perfume, had staggered into their house. An argument, which had turned into a really, luckily-no-fists-flying fight had followed.

"Come on, Stevie!" Bucky had slurred, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. "What's so wrong about it? It was just a one night stand type thing, you know?" 

Except Steve didn't know. He didn't know why Bucky was always having sex with any girl he could get his hands on, or why he felt the need to get drunk and walk in as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Steve had told Bucky countless times that he was a virgin, which he was, and he was just fine with that. So he couldn't really understand why Bucky constantly decided it was a good idea to bring it up whenever this happened, which was at least three times a month these days. 

And yeah, Steve understood that Bucky worked hard, worked his ass off just to take care of him, and Steve wished he could pay him back better instead of lounging around and eating all the food, but that did not mean that Bucky could worry him like his so often. What if one day Bucky had actually gotten hurt, but Steve would just presume he was drunk again, so he didn't try to find him? That was usually the point Steve made whenever the fight got out of hand. Then, like every time, Steve would forgive Bucky, God knows he never could stay mad at the jerk, they would kiss softly, lips barely touching, and head off to bed. Sometimes they would cuddle, sometimes Steve was still too angry too, but the next morning they were joking and pushing each other around like they always did.

So it faintly worried Steve when Bucky was quiet the morning after a recent fight about something Steve couldnt even remember what for. They were picking at a stale piece of bread, chewing silently, when Bucky had suddenly asked out of the blue- 

"Steve, you've never had sex, right?" Bucky's voice was softer, quieter than usual, and Steve knew this question was leading to something more. 

"No, you know that, Buck," Steve had answered, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hoped he wouldn't need a bag to breathe in. He could already feel his pulse race, and he didn't need to hyperventilate at a time like this. 

"Is it," Bucky shifted uncomfortablely, "is that be used you haven't had the chance, or because you, well, you don't, I guess it doesn't, y'know-" 

"Spit it out, Barnes." 

"Because you don't want too?" Bucky turned towards Steve with a blank look on his face. Steve stared at his best friend in shock. 

"And what does that mean?" 

"I mean," Bucky sighed and moved again. "Whenever I mention it or say the word sex, you get this, this look on your face, like it disgusts you. I ain't sure what to make of it, Stevie." Steve stared down at his bread, half eaten. 

"I don't know, Buck. I really don't." And that was that. Bucky never mentioned it again, but Steve noticed, whether Bucky admitted it or not, that Bucky never mentioned sex purposefully around him. Steve wasn't sure what to think about that. 

~ 

Now, in the twenty-first century, Steve had learned quite a bit more than he ever knew about sexuality. He's already known about bisexuality, heard about it back in the twenty's, but had never met a person who was, probably because they'd have got beaten, or worse, killed for it. Either way, Steve had never really had a problem with it. He'd faintly wondered himself if he was bisexual, whenever he looked at Bucky he had wondered, and he's figured out he was in fact he was bisexual, and he had had a never-ending crush on his best friend, now boyfriend, for a long time. Regardless, he was still shocked when Tony had openly admitted to being bisexual. 

"What?" Step had swirled in his chair, jaw slack, towards Tony, who was gazing at Steve with a weird look on his face. 

"I'm bi, Capsicle. You gotta problem with that, grandpa?" Tony challenged, arms crossed. The rest of the group, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Fury, we're all just staring at Steve, waiting for him to say something. 

"'Course not, Stark." Steve muttered. "Continue, Fury, before we were interrupted." He cast a glare to Tony, who had a smirk on his face. 

"Wow, guess the grandpa read up on the modern world, then. I'm proud of you, Cap. Fuck the system, right?" Tony quipped, resting his elbows on the clear table. 

"Shut up, Tony." 

"Make me." 

~ 

Natasha was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, humming to herself. She was half watching the tv, which was showing some old eighties cartoon, and half watching Steve, who was bustling around in the kitchen. 

"Do you think Stark's aware that bisexuality existed in the the twenties?" Natasha asked, stretching her neck. Steve passed briefly, then chuckled. 

"I don't think so." 

"And you're not against it?" 

"Nope." 

Natasha was quiet. Steve glanced over the counter and met her eyes. She had a small grin on her face, highlighting her fiery red hair. 

"You bisexual, Rogers?" 

"Possibly." 

"That didn't sound like a question." 

"It wasn't."

"Bucky?" 

"Bucky." 

"Called it." 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

~

"That all you got, Stevie?" Bucky grunted as as he threw Steve off him, rolling onto his back. He used his metal arm to push himself up, grinning down at Steve, who was panting on the blue exercise mat. 

"Not fair," Steve smiled. Bucky shook his head and offered a hand to Steve, which he gratefully took. He was pulled to his feet with a tug of gears. 

"Way fair, Stevie, remember all those years of you kicking my ass in training?" Bucky popped a shoulder and grinned. "Revenge is best served cold." 

"Is it?" Steve mused. Bucky whipped around as Tony entered the exercise room. He strolled past them, clicking his tongue. 

"Barnes." 

"Drunkie." 

"Bucky!" Steve chastened, hitting his friend on his fleshy shoulder. Tony just shrugged. 

"Better than Shithead." He added, then walked over to the water fountain. Bucky leaned over to Steve, lowering his voice. 

"Is it true that he's-"

"Yep." 

"Huh." 

"Yep."

~ 

It totally wasn't that Steve didn't want to have sex with Bucky, it was just more that he, well, didn't have the urge too. He'd never felt the need to offer it or mention it, and if he was honest, he, maybe, was trying to avoid it. He knew Bucky had, in lack of better term, a very high sex-drive, and just the thought of that made Steve groan. He'd considered it, many, many nights, laying awake in the pitch darkness of their shared room, Bucky pressed against his backside. 

But he just couldn't imagine it in his head. He knew if Bucky mentioned it, that they would have sex, and hell, Steve might even enjoy it, but he just could not for the life of him fathem offering it. And he felt totally, utterly, horrible for it. Taking away something as important as sex, at least it was important to Bucky in a relationship, was just, selfish, Steve thought. 

And maybe, possibly, with all these new sexualities he's been learning of, he still wasn't quite sure what the difference between bisexual and pansexual was, but he was still learning, he'd finally have a word, a something to name his feelings. 

~ 

Steve stared at the word, the definition written underneath it. The pale light of the screen hurt his eyes in the darkness of his room, but he couldn't stop looking at it. 

Asexual. 

He'd stumbled upon it while reading about Demisexality, and he'd been stuck in the word for ten minutes now. He'd hoped, he'd prayed, that this was the word he needed, the word to give his thoughts some kind of validation for christs sake, and after two hours of 'surfing the net,' as Tony called it, Steve smiled. 

~ 

"Asexual," Steve said again, trying, and failing, to hide his excitement. Natasha raised an eyebrow, but she was grinning. 

"You think you're Asexual?"

"I know I'm Asexual." 

"What kind?" 

"Haven't really decided yet," he admitted, " I was too excited to finally have a reason for my feelings that I kind of ignored the rest of it. I'll figure it out, I have time, or whatever," he ranted, his blood pumping through his veins. 

Steve was actually happy. He couldn't remember the last time, besides finding Bucky, that he was this happy since waking up. 

"Steven Grant Rogers is a Bi Ace." Natasha shook her head with a smile. "That suits you quite well, I'd say." 

~ 

And then there was Bucky. Steve hadn't really decided on how exactly he was going to tell the news to his best friend slash boyfriend, but after a month of casually avoiding the conversation, Bucky finally broke. 

"Alright, I may have been brain-washed, but I ain't stupid. What do you have to tell me, Stevie?" Bucky demanded, hands on hips. 

"Bit dramatic, don't ya think?" Steve said nervously, lacing his fingers together. Bucky tapped his foot and crossed his arms, waiting for Steve's explanation.

"So basically, I'm Asexual. Remember that night at the house were I told you I didn't know what I was feeling, and we never really talked about it again, well it turns out there's a thing for that. A word, I guess, well, a sexuality. It means I don't really, well sometimes I do, I suppose, but it kind of-" 

"You don't like sex." Bucky stated. 

"It's not that I don't like it, Buck, it's more I wouldn't particularly offer it, y'know? Like, i'd probably enjoy it if we did have sex, and I'm sure we will eventually, but it's like I could go the rest of my life without it, honestly. But I know that's not fair to you or anything, so, obviously, we'll have sex but-"

"Steve." 

"Yes?" Steve sighed, suddenly tired. Bucky cocked his head with a soft smile on his face. He walked over from the couch and gathered Steve into a hug. 

"I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't want too. I fell in love with you for your shitty personality, not your dick." Bucky said, patting Steve's head lovingly. 

"Jerk," Steve muttered. 

"Punk," Bucky answered. 

And maybe, when Tony actually couldn't think of a witty response when he came out to the team, Steve might've felt happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't beta'd so if there's a mistake it's also probably because I wrote this at 2 am so


End file.
